Gippal
Gippal is an Al Bhed and leader of the Machine Faction in Final Fantasy X-2. He is an old comrade to Nooj, Baralai and Paine back from when the four formed a unit in Crimson Squad. Profile Appearance Gippal is an 18-year-old with green eyes with spiral pupils with an eye-patch over his right eye and short spiky blond hair. He wears armor over a blue jumpsuit and purple overalls and indigo boots. His wields a large machina mortar with a rounded saw blade. Personality Gippal has a devil-may-care attitude and is a ladies' man, joking about him and Rikku being "quite the couple". He prides himself on his skill with machinery, telling his comrades no one can use a machina weapon like an Al Bhed. Story Gippal had always wanted to be a Crusader, the military branch of Bevelle, but being an Al Bhed, he wasn't eligible as Al Bhed do not follow Yevon. When he heard the Crimson Squad accepted all comers, he wasted no time in seizing the opportunity. On a training mission in the Sanubia Sands, Gippal met his teammates: Nooj, an ex-Crusader; Baralai, a Yevonite, most likely an Acolyte; and their sphere recorder, Paine. Throughout their time as teammates, the four learned much of each other and shared many laughs and pondered over their futures. On the final mission to become members of the Crimson Squad, they, and many other applicants, were sent to the Den of Woe to investigate a strange happening. Inside the aspirants turned against each other and Shuyin, a spirit who possessed the entrants to the cave, took over Nooj and he pulled his gun on Baralai. Gippal raised his weapon to Nooj's head and Baralai raised his to Gippal's head as they were taken over by the spirit. Paine broke apart the triangle and Shuyin's spirit left Gippal and Baralai, but secretly lay low inside of Nooj. They exited the den and met up with the officials who told them they were now Crimson Squad members, their first mission is to guard Maester Wen Kinoc during Operation Mi'ihen. As soon as they turned, however, the guards attempted to shoot them. They escaped and met up outside Rin's Travel Agency on the Mi'ihen Highroad and decided to split up. Paine, still recording, had her camera on as Nooj, again possessed, shot Baralai in the back. When Gippal heard the shot he turned and was shot in the chest. Nooj turned fire on Paine. All survived but were separated thinking Nooj as a traitor. When Gippal pays a visit to Home he is in the desert where he meets Auron and talks about rushing into the fight and being a "jackass". His partner gets radioed that the Guado are attacking Home, and they both run off. It is assumed Gippal evacuated on the Fahrenheit with the others. After Yuna defeats Sin Gippal starts the Machine Faction in the abandoned Djose Temple with a connection on Bikanel Island where people can excavate the desert. At the temple, Gippal meets Yuna, Rikku, and Paine who want to go digging at the desert, but Paine plays it off as though they have never met. Nooj is now Meyvn of the Youth League, still under Shuyin's control, and Baralai is Praetor of New Yevon. Though he is neutral, Gippal provides his machines to both sides. Gippal goes to the Bevelle Underground to seek out Vegnagun and meets up with Nooj and Baralai, finding the hole where Vegnagun used to be. Shuyin's spirit leaves Nooj and enters Baralai who jumps into the hole and the two follow him. When Yuna enters a connecting hole she meets with Shuyin on the Farplane, who is actually Baralai, and Gippal and Nooj tell her to keep care of things topside. Soon after Yuna's fall, Rikku and Paine throw a CommSphere into the hole finding out it was of no use, but when Yuna returns to Celsius Shinra reports the CommSphere has been fixed. The footage shows Gippal who states that whoever made the CommSphere is a genius, and claims he is also a "genius" for fixing it, although communication through the sphere wasn't working. After Gippal and Nooj reach Vegnagun, YRP and the Leblanc Syndicate catch up with them, and they take on Vegnagun and Shuyin together. Baralai is released as Lenne has Shuyin rest in the Farplane. Afterward, the three factions forget their differences. Gameplay Party member Gippal can be recruited as a party member in the International and HD Remaster versions through the Creature Creator system. The player must defeat him in the Den of Woe and set up a Special Monster Pod in Djose Temple. Gippal wields his machina gun in battle and retains many of his moves from his boss battle. Like all monster allies, Gippal is AI-controlled. Boss Gippal is fought as an illusion made by the pyreflies and Shuyin in the Den of Woe in Chapter 5, once 10 Crimson Spheres are obtained. Gippal can also be fought in the Fiend Arena in International and HD Remaster versions. Creation and development Voice Gippal's Japanese voice actor is Kenichi Suzumura, while his English voice actor is Rick Gomez. He shares both English and Japanese voice actors with Zack Fair of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gippal appears as a card in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. It features his in-game render. Gippal-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card . Gallery Gippal v1.jpg|Concept art of Gippal. Gippal v2.jpg|Costume concepts. Gippal v3.jpg|Coloured costume concepts. Auron_Gippal.png|Gippal meets Auron before the Siege of Home event in Final Fantasy X. Yuna_Gippal_Dig_Interview.png|Gippal interviews Yuna for a digging job. Gippal-and-Rikku.jpg|Gippal teases Rikku. Gippal in bevelle.jpg|Gippal in Bevelle. Crimson sphere scene.jpg|Gippal with Baralai. Gippal gives Paines Sphere.jpg|Gippal hands over Paine's Sphere. de:Gippel vi:Gippal Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Al Bhed